wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Derek and Scott
The relationship between Evolved Beta Werewolf Derek Hale and True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall. Derek and Scott's relationship has had a great deal of development over the duration of the series. They first met in Season 1's Wolf Moon, right after Scott was bitten by the Alpha and turned into a Beta werewolf. Because Derek was the only other werewolf he knew of, he immediately assumed that Derek was the one who turned him and hated him for ruining his life, not yet knowing that Derek was a Beta like himself and was incapable of turning him. Derek, in turn, began to dislike Scott as well due to the younger boy's distrust toward him, as well as Scott getting him into a lot of trouble with the police due to Scott and Stiles Stilinski's mistaken assumption that Derek was the town's recent serial killer. However, over time, Scott realized that he needed Derek's help in order to learn control over his lycanthropy, and though they still didn't trust each other, they begrudgingly worked together to try to find the identity of the Alpha who had killed Derek's sister Laura Hale and numerous other townspeople. After Derek figured out that the Alpha was his uncle Peter Hale and subsequently killed him in retribution for Laura's death, he became an Alpha himself and began building a pack of newly-bitten classmates of Scott's, including Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. Because the town was being flooded by Argent Hunters, Scott was very much opposed to Derek biting and turning teenagers, believing that he was putting them all into danger that they couldn't possibly understand, and also worrying about whether or not Derek's actions would have negative effects on his romantic relationship with Allison Argent. However, with the threat of Gerard Argent and the newly-revealed Kanima who was killing Beacon Hills citizens, Scott reluctantly joined the Hale Pack to pool their resources to stop the threat. Unbeknownst to Derek at the time, Scott had been forced to join the pack by Gerard, who threatened to kill him and his mother if he didn't comply. When Derek learned about this, he felt understandably betrayed, especially when he learned that Scott had secretly been double-crossing Gerard by swapping out his cancer medication with Mountain Ash-filled capsules, so that when Gerard inevitably forced Derek to give him the Bite to cure his cancer, Gerard would immediately reject the transformation. In Season 3, Derek and Scott's relationship was still tenuous at best, with the two disagreeing about the best way to deal with the Alpha Pack, who had just arrived to Beacon Hills with the intention of recruiting Derek to their ranks by forcing him to kill Scott and the rest of his Betas as initiation. However, when it was revealed that Scott had the potential to be a True Alpha and was also being recruited by the Alpha Pack, the two once again joined forces to both fight against the Alphas as well as to learn the identity of the Darach who was committing human sacrifices. By the end of the first half of the season, Derek had forsaken his Alpha spark to save his sister Cora Hale from mistletoe poisoning, and Scott had finally ascended to True Alpha status, causing a role reversal that started to mend their friendship. Once Derek returned to Beacon Hills and performed a ritual to speak to his deceased mother Talia Hale, he gained a new perspective on life in his hometown and reconciled with Scott, informing him that he believed the town needed someone like him to protect it and vowing to teach him about being an Alpha and a werewolf. From then on, Derek became a loyal member of the McCall Pack, fighting for Scott and the rest of his pack against the Oni and the Nogitsune and encouraging others to do the same, such as Ethan and Aiden. In Season 4, Scott proved that their close friendship went both ways when he, Stiles, Kira, and Malia traveled to Mexico to parley with the Calavera Family, offering $50,000 in stolen Yakuza money to try to buy Derek's safe return. They then joined forces with the mercenary Braeden and fought against Berserkers to get Derek back from Kate Argent's clutches, helping him through his brief de-ageing and returning him to Beacon Hills. Though Derek left town with Braeden at the end of Season 4, it seems that his relationship with Scott is still solid as ever, with Scott only ever speaking highly of him in his absence, such as when he told Liam that Derek believed he was the strongest Beta he had ever seen at his age. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Though Derek did not appear in Season 5, he was referenced by Scott during a conversation with Liam in Creatures of the Night; when Liam confessed that he was still having difficulty controlling himself on full moons, Scott assured him that he could control himself enough, and reminded him that Derek had said that Liam was the strongest Beta he had ever seen at such a young age, which Scott insisted was high praise considering how experienced Derek was with regards to werewolves and the supernatural. Derek was referenced again by Scott in Parasomnia, after he had caught Stiles and Liam stalking Theo Raeken to gain evidence that he was untrustworthy. When Stiles maintained that he had a bad feeling about him, Scott reminded him that he had also had bad feelings about Derek, Kira, and Liam, which had turned out to be misplaced, which is why Scott maintained that Stiles should give Theo the benefit of the doubt until they had concrete proof that he had malicious intentions. Trivia *Many people, including Peter Hale, have spoken about the similarities between Derek and Scott: **They both fought against their werewolf nature while they were teenagers in an attempt at a normal human life, insisting upon playing on their sports teams (basketball for Derek and lacrosse for Scott) even though they didn't have control over their transformations at the time. **They both had romantic and sexual relationships with Argent Hunters; Derek with Kate Argent, who later betrayed him and caused the Hale House Fire, and Scott with Allison Argent, who remained loyal to him until the end of her life. *They have both been members of each other's packs, with Scott briefly being a Beta in the Hale Pack while Derek was still an Alpha, and with Derek being a Beta in the McCall Pack after Scott ascended to True Alpha until he left town in Season 4. *Though they disliked each other at first, Derek and Scott now have a big-brother/little-brother style relationship, echoing back to Derek's first comment to Scott about them being werewolf brothers in the pilot episode. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Alpha-Beta Relationships